Promise Me
by tinacreeper
Summary: Missing scene from 4x04 "Killer in High Heels" as Susie finishes collecting Maura's clothing and leaves her with Jane in the interrogation room. Jane/Maura.
1. Promise Me

**A/N:** This is my first Rizzoli & Isles fic so be gentle. "Missing scene", set during 4x04 "Killer in High Heels" as Susie finishes collecting Maura's clothing and leaves her with Jane in the interrogation room. Oneshot. Jane/Maura.

**Promise Me**

"I'm so sorry, Maura," Jane said quietly.  
"Don't be, you didn't do it," Maura shifted her arms to pull the Boston Police Department issued jumpsuit closer to her chest.  
"You didn't either." It broke Jane's heart to see her best friend, usually so cheerful and full of life, reduced to a common criminal in her own interrogation room, almost naked and her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Maybe I did," she offered hopelessly, wrestling with tears and frustration. "I've got a void in my brain where there should be a memory, and I've certainly experienced the kind of rage that it would take to inflict that kind of injury."  
"Just don't say anything else okay." Maura nodded in response, "Come on," Jane continued, taking the folded jumpsuit from her arms so that the medical examiner could remove her underwear.

Jane looked away as Maura slowly bent down to slide off her black underwear and placed it in a large evidence bag. "Jane," Maura requested, tugging slightly at the jumpsuit in her arms. Releasing it, Jane watched as her best friend slipped into the white uniform, pulling it up to her waist before stopping suddenly, placing her hands on the table and staring down at the cold steel. A few moments passed before Jane heard soft sobs. She watched Maura's hunched shoulders shake as she cried.  
"Maura," Jane placed a hand on her bare shoulder, pulling her slightly towards her. Maura took the invitation and spun around, directly into Jane's arms. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, holding her tightly; she kissed Maura's hair, distinctly aware that she was almost naked from the waist up, and that one hand was delicately tracing Maura's spine as the other hand snaked its way around her shoulders. The doctor cried softly, her hands covering her face in disbelief. Jane's chest ached; a deep longing grew in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of denial and desperation.  
Jane leaned back slightly and moved Maura's hands, holding one hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, and cupped her cheek with the other, wiping away tears with her thumb. "Maura," she whispered, looking directly at her, "Maura look at me," she blinked away tears. Maura opened her eyes, allowing tears to fall freely, and looked into Jane's eyes. With inches barely between them, Jane closed the gap, drawing Maura's lips towards her own, turning at the last second to kiss the corner of her lips. She felt Maura completely relax, linger there, and felt Maura return the pressure, kissing Jane softly. "Maura," Jane whispered again, eyes closed and leaning forehead against forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Maura placed her arms on Jane's hips, clinging to the detective's shirt beneath her jacket. "Promise me something," Maura said.  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that if," she hesitated, pulling away from Jane, "Promise me that if the evidence proves…"  
"Maura, no," Jane interrupted, cupping her face with both hands.  
"Just promise me that you'll do the right thing!" Maura said sternly. Jane looked into her eyes with disbelief and fear, and something else that ached inside her chest. Maura cocked her head to the side, smiling weakly through tears. "It'll be okay," Maura whispered.  
Jane closed her eyes against tears, and slowly moved her hands from Maura's cheeks, down to her waist, and pulled her tightly into her arms. "I promise," she said feebly, tightening her arms around her small waist.

Eventually, Maura took a step backwards, deciding that it was time to get on with things before the entire BPD came looking for her. Jane sat on the edge of the table and folded her arms, biting her thumbnail anxiously.  
Maura reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall on to the table before placing it in the evidence bag. She pulled the jumpsuit up, sliding her arms into it and buttoning it up. "You know this outfit isn't particularly flattering, but with a few modifications here and there the prison system might really be onto something."  
Jane looked up, eyes wide, "First of all, I don't think they call them _outfits_ in prison, Maura," exchanging glances, "Second of all…" Jane stumbled, giving up, and let out an exhaustive laugh. Maura's eyes glistened with a smile briefly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jane looked into Maura's eyes, silently resolving to do absolutely everything in her power, and even more, to clear Maura's name. They held each other's gaze for some time. There was another knock at the door, snapping them out of their moment. "Yeah," Jane answered as two uniformed officers entered.  
"Time to go," Maura said before walking around the table towards the door.  
"Maura, wait," Jane quickly followed Maura and the two waiting officers, refusing to let anyone else escort her to the van.

Downstairs, a police van waited, and as Maura was led into the back, Jane stood in the doorway to the parking lot, watching nervously. Just before the officers closed the doors, Maura looked up, holding Jane's eyes. And then she was gone.

**A/N:** Be gentle!


	2. Visiting

**A/N:** Another chapter, because so many people were insistent! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Visiting**

_She felt Maura's lips against hers, the small corner of her plump lips returned the pressure and Jane could feel a gnawing in the pit of her stomach, urging her to kiss Maura properly. She pulled back, holding Maura's gaze, suddenly very serious. She grazed one hand down her cheek, running her thumb along Maura's bottom lip, before seizing her lips hungrily..._

Jane's phone blared into the night's silence, snapping her out of her dream. She turned over on the couch, reaching a hand toward the coffee table to answer her phone. Absentmindedly tracing her lips where Maura's had been just moments ago.

"Rizzoli," she answered.  
"Jane?" Maura's voice was small, Jane could hear her hesitation. She was suddenly wide-awake, moving to a sitting position. "Maura?" Her voice thick with concern.  
"I just.. I needed to hear your voice," Maura said quietly, "I can't sleep."  
"Hey," Jane said soothingly, "I'll be there first thing in the morning," she smiled slightly, secretly enjoying Maura's neediness.

As Jane lay back on the couch in her best friend's house, she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. Her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour, taking her back to the interrogation room. She'd kissed her. She hadn't intended to, but it just felt right, it felt needed. She recalled Maura's complete surrender as she relaxed in her arms and returned the kiss.  
What did it mean, Jane wondered. What were they? She couldn't answer the millions of questions going through her mind, all she knew is that whatever was going on between them, it felt right, and she wondered why they hadn't started this years ago.

The sun leaked through the windows, casting long, spidery shadows along the walls. Jane was already awake, making coffee before setting out to visit Maura.

She waited anxiously in the small interview cell. Loud buzzing and clangs of doors opening and slamming shut rang through the prison, telling Jane that someone was coming.  
Not seconds later, Maura entered the small cell. Jane's eyes immediately went to Maura's black eye.  
"Who did that?" She asked immediately.  
"It's okay Jane," Maura said, "Paddy's taking care of it."  
"Maura," Jane said incredulously, "If people find out who you are, you're going to be the next best thing to shanking Paddy in the shower!"  
They both took a few moments to breathe. Something both of them forgot to do on a regular basis.  
"Hey," Jane said quietly, reaching across the table to hold Maura's hands in hers. "We're working on it. Frost is chasing down your lead. You'll be out of here in no time." She gripped Maura's hands firmly.

"I'm scared, Jane." Forgetting the rules, Jane stood up and walked around the table to Maura's side, she had to move quickly before the guards noticed. Maura looked up at her in shock, as Jane took her hands and pulled her up to take her in her arms. Jane turned her head into the crook of Maura's neck, placing a soft kiss on her neck. One arm was around Maura's waist, the other across her shoulders.  
Maura melted into Jane almost immediately, tightening her hold, closing any gap there might have been between them.

"No touching!" A guard suddenly shouted.  
Reluctantly, they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes, both brimming with emotion.  
Jane's phone started to ring, she pulled her gaze from Maura's eyes to the display on her phone.  
"It's Frost." She said quietly, hoping beyond hope that their lead had panned out. "I gotta go."  
Maura reached for Jane's hand, lifting it to Maura's lips and placing a soft kiss on beautiful olive skin.  
Jane couldn't say goodbye, she couldn't bare the finality of that, so she shot Maura a smile, tightened her hand around Maura's, and left without saying another word.

**A/N:** One more chapter to come, and then that's it! Thank you for all of your reviews!


	3. Release Day

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for sticking with me :). I'm still not sure where exactly this is going, so I'd really appreciate hearing (reading :P) what you guys might like to see! Who knows, it could end up being one of the main arcs (full credit of course). Anyway. Enjoy.

**Release Day**

Four days had passed since Jane had last seen or spoken to Maura. They'd conferenced, but it was kept strictly professional under the all-seeing eyes of Korsak and Frost.

Sitting in the parking lot of the women's correctional facility, Jane looked at her watch. Three forty-five. Her eyes darted upwards toward the main entrance, half expecting to see Maura bounding down the path to Jane's car. Four o'clock, that was what she had been told by the intake and outtake officer, four o'clock and Maura would be out. Jane waited anxiously.

She imagined their reunion, even though it had been less than a week, it had felt like a lifetime. She pictured the moment over and over again, and in every conceivable possibility Jane always ended up tearing Maura's clothes off. Jane wasn't used to this. She wasn't the flirting type, and until recently she was fairly certain that she had no interest in women whatsoever. What Jane found truly terrifying was that everyone she had let into her heart had abandoned her. But there was something about Maura that told her she would be sticking around no matter what happened. In fact, she knew Maura to be a very open minded person when it came to experimenting with anything new, and there was little doubt to suggest that even if they didn't work out, they would still remain very close friends.

Jane's insides flooded with warmth, and a tickling sensation shuddered across her skin at the thought of having the freedom to take Maura into her arms and kiss her. She envisioned slipping her own slender arms around Maura's small waist, drawing her in, taking in the scent of her hair. She could see them falling to the couch, removing every article of clothing as fast as possible to feel the passionate heat of skin against skin.

Jane looked at her watch and straightened up in her seat. Maura would be coming through those automatic glass doors any minute now. She looked into the rear view mirror to check her hair, making sure her eyeliner wasn't smudging at the same time.

Ten minutes passed and Jane had begun tapping her fingers on the steering wheel repetitively. Another ten minutes, and suddenly the sun was hanging low in the late afternoon sky and it was four forty-five.

Grabbing her things, Jane stepped out of her car and headed up to reception.  
Flashing her badge she said, "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli, I have an inquiry on an inmate getting released today," she looked through the thick, foggy, glass at the large woman behind the counter.  
"Name?" She said shortly, looking at her computer.  
"Isles, Maura Isles," Jane said, growing evermore anxious. The woman began typing and clicking the mouse. Jane noticed her over the top acrylic nails.  
"You're her pickup?" She asked bluntly.  
"Yes, yes!" Jane said. More typing. Clicking.  
"Uh-huh," the woman remarked eventually, "It seems a Maura Isles has already been checked out of the system."  
"What?" Jane exclaimed, bewildered, "I don't understand. Her pickup time was four o'clock and I've been sitting out in that damn parking lot for over an hour."  
"It says here that her pickup time was three, not four."  
Jane stared at the woman, jaw dropped in disbelief. She didn't know who to be more angry at: the system, for pissing her off in general, or herself. How could she have mixed up the times? She turned around in frustration, running her hands through her hair.  
"Does it say who checked her out?" She asked.  
"No ma'am, she was minimum security, she can check herself out into her own responsibility once released."  
Jane turned around again and headed back to her car, "Shit," she muttered. 

**A/N:** Short n' sweet... dragging out the inevitable mushy stuff. More to come soon!


	4. Under The Covers

**A/N:** It is with great and profound sadness that I post this chapter. I know it's not much, but I would like to dedicate this story to Lee Thompson Young, a man gone too soon. Rest in peace, Lee.

**Under The Covers**

Jane had been calling Maura's cell since she left the prison. Now, she was knocking on Maura's door. "Hey, Maur, I know you're in there," she argued, "Are you gonna let me in or let me freeze to death?" The sun had set fully now, and a winter chill had settled over the city of Boston. Jane pressed her ear up to the door, hoping to hear Maura's heels on the tiled entrance way. "I brought food," Jane called through thick oak, "From that gross-" she caught herself, "-From that Vegan place you like," she said looking down her nose with displeasure at the plastic bags in hand. "Maura, come on!"

After several minutes of silence, Jane decided to take matters into her own hands. Setting the bags down, she slipped around the side of the house, using her cell phone for light. Jane reached the electrical fuse box attached to the concrete exterior. Popping open the slightly rusted door, she reached in, carefully shifting through wires and cables until she felt her fingers touch duct-tape that was concealing a small object. Prying the tape from the metal box, she pulled it out and looked at it. Maura had only ever entrusted Jane with the location of her spare key in case of an emergency.  
Sliding the key into the lock, hearing the clicks and the unmistakable sound of something heavy unlocking, Jane entered, setting down the bags at the door, and locking it behind her.

The house was dark, lacking its usual warmth. Jane made her way up the stairs. She wasn't anxious, her gut wasn't folding in on itself the way it did when one of the team was in danger. Instead, she was taken aback by a profound sadness that had settled heavily on her shoulders. The house lacked life, the stairs made no sound beneath her weight; taking a deep breath she walked slowly down the hall towards Maura's bedroom.

The door was already slightly ajar, Jane knocked softly, gently pushing her way in. The bedroom was just as cold as the rest of the house. The only sign of life was a small figure laying on the right side of the bed, covered in layers of expensive silk and feathers. Jane was certain she heard the figure release a quiet sob.  
"Maura?" Jane asked quietly, standing at the foot of the bed.  
"Go away, Jane," Maura said, her voice thick with tears and emotion.  
"No." Jane stated.  
"Please," Maura said, a fresh wave if tears overcoming her, "I just want to be alone."  
It only took Jane a moment to decide what she was going to do. She walked around to the left side of the bed, pulled down the covers, kicked off her shoes, and slid into bed.  
She shifted herself, moving closer to Maura. Jane reached out and took her hand in hers, tracing small circles with her thumb on Maura's beautiful porcelain skin.  
Jane wondered what it would be like to envelop this woman completely, taking her into her arms and shutting out the rest of the world. She could see herself placing soft kisses down her neck, slipping her fingers under Maura's silk negligée...

"I'm sorry," Maura said, snapping Jane back to reality.  
"For what?" Jane spoke to Maura's back, she loved seeing her in over-sized sweaters.  
"For not waiting for you," Maura's voice was thick with guilt and pain. Jane was surprised. She knew that she was talking about not waiting for her at the prison, but there was something else in her voice, a desperation that Jane had never heard before. She tightened her grasp on Maura's hand.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"No, it's not," several minutes passed before Maura spoke again. "You're my constant." Jane's stomach dropped. "You're the only one..." Maura didn't seem to know how to finish her thought.  
Maybe Jane was reading into things, seeing things that weren't there, misunderstanding hidden meanings between words... but what did she have to lose?

Jane shifted her weight to her elbow and pressed herself flush against Maura, wrapping her arm around her tightly, burying her face into her neck, placing a soft kiss just behind Maura's ear. Their legs immediately intertwined, and Maura held hands hand as it reassured her.  
"I love you, Maura," she said, not caring how she would interpret it. Jane meant it though, she meant every single syllable. She loved her as her best friend, she loved her romantically, she loved her in every way possible.  
She felt Maura squirm, she held Jane's hand around her even more tightly, twisting her head to look up at Jane.  
"You mean that?" Maura asked.  
Jane could not tear her eyes away from Maura's beautiful features, her eyes, her lips, the barely visible wrinkles from her brilliant smile. Yes. She loved this woman. Jane nodded, allowing a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips.  
"Me too," Maura whispered.  
Jane leaned down, hesitating briefly, and kissed Maura's cheek, softly and longingly. When she pulled back she could see the tears in Maura's eyes, a soft smile across her face. Jane leaned down to kiss her other cheek, but Maura caught her with her lips, causing Jane to pull back suddenly.

Flickering between Maura's lips and eyes, Jane leaned down slowly, Maura matching her, and their lips met for the first time. Softly, sensuously, Jane's emotions went into overdrive at the sensation of Maura's lips on her own. She kissed her, pulling away only slightly every so often. She could feel Maura's tongue against her lips, and that was all the invitation she needed.  
In one swift movement Jane flipped Maura onto her back, and straddled her, kissing her fiercely. Their tongues met, sliding against each other, Maura already had one hand underneath Jane's shirt, the other was cupping her cheek as they feverishly fought for control.  
They broke apart to remove Maura's sweatshirt and Jane's tank top, and crashed against each other, melting into each other. Jane ran her hand down Maura's side, brushing her covered breast as she went. It felt like her skin was on fire, every pore was burning for more. But something was wrong.  
"Maur-" Jane tried as the doctor was focused on Jane's lips and how much she could devour of them.  
"Maura," Jane said, taking the opportunity when they broke apart for air.  
Jane put her hands on Maura's bare shoulders, "Maura, stop," she said.  
Maura's chest was heaving with breathlessness, red marks adorning her untainted skin.  
"I thought you wanted to-" Maura said.  
"I did, I do," Jane said, still trying to catch her own breath. "It's just, not like this." Maura looked like a lost puppy. She'd never been denied sex before, this was truly baffling to her.  
"Then like what, Jane?" She asked almost coldly.  
"Hey," Jane, still straddling her, cupped her face and said, "Not right now. Soon. I just don't want our first time together to be the highlight of your prison release." Maura smiled.  
"Okay," she said, "But we can still do this," she reached up and gripped Jane's neck, pulling her down until their lips met once again.

**The End.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry to those who may have expected more from this fic - I also apologise for the abrupt ending. Let me be clear - this is the end! I was halfway through writing this chapter when I found out about Lee Thompson Young. So it went in a very different direction than I thought it would. I would have drawn it out more with more build up, but to be honest I want to start fresh and having this unfinished fic lingering about just added to the grief, like some kind of offensive propaganda. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over the last couple of weeks, it truly has meant a lot to me.


End file.
